


Step away from the TNT

by ItsAudrina



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), The Button - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Mention Of Dream, Mention of Tommy, Song: Dead Girl Walking (Reprise), TNT, The Button, manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAudrina/pseuds/ItsAudrina
Summary: "step away from the TNT"  Wilbur chuckles "this little thing? Hardly call this TNT..
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Step away from the TNT

**Author's Note:**

> i saw an animatic on tik tok or youtube like this like a month ago and thought it would be cool to turn it into a little story thing

Tubbo walks into the room and sees Wilbur placing the last piece of TNT 

"Step away from the TNT"  Wilbur laughs, it scares Tubbo a little

" _this little thing? hardly call this TNT this is just to trigger the packs of TNT under Manburg **That is TNT** " _

__ Tubbo backs up a little

" _People are gonna see the ashes of Manburg and think 'Theres a Nation that self destructed, not because Society didn't care, but because **that nation was society! The only place pogtopians and Manburgs can get along is in Heaven!**_ " 

Tubbo took a deep breath and walked towards Wilbur

"I wish Pog2020 had been a little stronger, I wish L'manburg stayed around a little longer- I wish that you were good, I wish Tommy understood! I wish we met before-Dream convinced you life was war!"

Wilbur looked almost sorry

"I wish you'd come with me"

Wilburs almost sorry face turned into an evil glare " _ **I wish i had more TNT**_ "

Thats when Tubbo knew, the Wilbur he thought he knew was gone.


End file.
